


Broken

by Jodithann827



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, F/M, IVF Arc (X-Files), Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodithann827/pseuds/Jodithann827
Summary: What happens at the end of  Per Manum when we find out the IVF didn't work?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny because the pen truly does the writing. I had this idea that I could not get out of my head, so I decided to write it. I am actually a firm believer that their first time was All Things, however this is what my pen wrote. I am not great at writing smut, but I tried. No beta. I love feedback... enjoy! 
> 
> Only chapter 2 is explicit.
> 
> **ADDED* * I also want to say that I have not experienced IVF so everything is written is from my mind. I mean absolutely no disrespect to the process or anyone going through it... my heart goes out to each and every one of you.

“Never give up on a miracle,” Mulder whispered into her hair as she held him tight, tighter than she had ever held him before. They stood in her living room, the side of Scully’s face flush against Mulder’s chest, his shirt dampened with the sea of her flowing tears, her arms wrapped firmly around his waist. Time seemed to stand still as they both came to the realization that they had reached the end of a very long road. Mulder breathed in his partner’s scent, exhaled, and kissed the top of her head, unsure of what to do next. He was hurting, breaking in two, and if that was how he felt, he could not imagine what was going on in Scully’s head. Focus on her, he thought to himself. Anything, he realized. He would do absolutely anything she needed; anything for her.

“Mulder,” she whispered, pulling him from his thoughts, “I don’t feel like being alone right now. Would you maybe stay tonight?” She couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes, so many emotions currently flowing through her. 

“Of course,” he replied, taking another breath. He took his hand and cupped her face, “whatever you need Scully.”

“I think I’d like to take a shower,” she told him, stepping back out of his embrace, the magical moment broken. What she wanted to say was that she felt like washing the foulness of the day off of her. She headed towards her bedroom, holding his hand until the last minute.

“I’ll order a pizza,” he announced, watching her retreat. She nodded and then disappeared into the sanctity of her bedroom. 

35 minutes later, pizza ordered, half veggie and half meat supreme, and the apartment straightened a bit, Scully still had not come out of her room. Mulder crept to her door, not wanting to intrude or disturb her, but wanting to listen for sounds of life. He heard the shower, but looking at his watch, he realized she’d been in there a while. He hesitantly pushed her bedroom door open and inched slowly over towards her bathroom. He gave a quick knock.

“Scully?”

No Answer.

He knocked again, a little more loudly.

“Scully, you okay?”

Still no answer.

He pushed the door open a crack and for the third time spoke, “Scully?” He looked in and saw the curtain pulled and heard the shower still running. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of sobs; Scully sobs. Mulder opened the door all the way, entered the bathroom, and grabbed one of Scully’s large and fluffy bath towels. He pulled the curtain back just a bit, feeling the water.

“Scully, the water’s turned cold. Come on.” He turned off the valve and put the towel over Scully, who was turned facing the wall. He helped her out of the tub while she continued to weep. He slowly helped her dry off, being as delicate and gentlemanly as possible. Then he led her into the bedroom, and helped her into her satin pajamas that were laid out on the bed. He bent down, eye level to his amazing partner, friend, best friend, and began gently wiping the tears away with both the towel and his fingers. A buzz from the apartment intercom interrupted his movements.

“That is probably the pizza,” he ventured a guess.

“I’m not very hungry,” she replied, her sobs dulling to small drops of tear falling from her eyes. Mulder nodded and held up a finger to indicate that he would be right back. 

After paying the pizza guy and then putting away the subsequent pizza, Mulder walked back into Scully’s room to check on her. When he entered, he saw a sight that just about broke his heart. Scully was laying on her side, turned away from the doorway, curled into a ball in her bed. She turned her head when she heard him walk about in. For a split second, Mulder was unsure of what he should do. Go to her? She asked him to stay. Go to the couch? Surely she wouldn’t want him in here? She needed this time to process, to grieve. Truth be told. Mulder needed it as well. Yes, she’d asked him for his sperm, but he knew in his heart, without a doubt, had a baby been created, his baby, he would love it fiercely and be the best father he could be. His heart began to feel heavy again. 

“If you need anything Scully I’ll just be on the couch,” he spoke in a hushed tone. He turned to leave her room.

“Mulder,” she expressed, her voice just above a whisper, “I need you. Will you stay in here with me?” She was hesitant with her next words, fearing they could cross an invisible line, “would you hold me?” Her tears had all but stopped, but their evidence was evident on her face; streaked cheeks and red puffy eyes. 

“Of course Scully,” he replied. He went to one of her draws that he knew held additional clothes he kept at her place, in case of emergencies. He quickly changed into sweats and a shirt and climbed into bed behind her. He began to put one arm around her, but within a second, she rolled over to face him, their features a mere inches apart. 

“I am exhausted from crying. I feel like I might be dried out. I don’t know if there are any tears left,” she admitted, opening up to him. She had been doing that more, in recent months, specifically since she’d begun the in vitro. It was easier for her to tell him when she wasn’t feeling well, between the shots and medications that made her feel ill. Mulder didn’t respond, rather just listening to her talk. Scully sighed deeply. 

“I am feeling so many different emotions, so many different things,” she admitted. Mulder nodded in understanding. He was feeling things as well, but there would be a time for him to process later; right now the focus needed to be on Scully. 

“The different stages of grief,” he began, but she abruptly cut him off.

“Don’t psychoanalyze me Mulder.” She didn’t say it harshly, just stated it matter of factly. “Besides, it’s more than just grief,” she tried to explain. 

“You know you can talk to me Scully. I am here and I’m listening,” he tried to get her to open up. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 

“You’re my best friend Mulder, and I know I should be able to tell you anything. I am so used to keeping everything close to my heart…” 

“But?” he encouraged, hoisting his body up on an elbow, so that he was slightly learning over her. He took his hand and moved a stray hair behind her ear. Scully took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“This is so embarrassing.”

“Scully, you asked me for my sperm in a cup… and I gave it to you. I think we are past the point of embarrassment here,” he said, smiling, hoping he could ease a little of her discomfort. She gave a snort, but a small smile crept in. She sighed slowly and began to explain. 

“When a woman discovers she has breast cancer and decides to go through with a mastectomy, part of the process is working through the psychology of losing her breasts and how that impacts her identity, not just as a woman, but as a sexual being.” Mulder nodded, understanding the psychology behind her comment, though he wasn’t following where she was headed. 

“I guess a part of me is feeling a little bit of that. Not being able to create a baby…” she let the words hang in the air.

“Not being able to make a baby does not make you any less of a woman Scully,” he assured her.

“I know that, logically,” she told him. “I guess I guess I just feel very empty inside; hollow… barren for lack of a better word. Women's bodies were made for one purpose and I can’t even do that. The ability was taken away from me. I don’t feel like a woman Mulder, not a complete one. I feel broken.” A few tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. Mulder was in awe. This was the most open, honest, and raw she had ever been with him.

“You, Dana Katherine Scully, are the epitome of a woman,” he began, though she scoffed at his words and began the patented Scully eye roll.

“I’m serious,” he continued, taking her hand. “You are a woman in every sense, Scully. Sure you can kick ass and take names when needed, but you are feminine, soft, caring; you are everything someone would want in a woman. 

“Sex Mulder,” she blurted out, her cheeks turning an instant shade of red, “I’m talking about sex,” she added, a little more quietly. She took her hand that was not in Mulder’s and covered her face. Mulder, looking like a deer in headlights, closed his mouth immediately and raised both of his eyebrows. 

Scully continued, “sure I can be feminine, dress up in sexy clothes, I can lotion my body and get smooth as silk skin. I can wear make-up and perfume. I can…” she paused, searching for the right words. She took a deep breath. “I can play the part, but the reality is my body cannot create life. I don’t even remember the last time I had sex so I am just beginning to doubt myself when it comes to my womanhood.” She couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye. While they had become closer in recent months, and she could talk to him about a myriad of topics, sex was generally not one of them, at least not outside the invitro process. 

“Well, it’s just like riding a bicycle, so I’ve been told,” Mulder said, though the minute the words left his mouth, he regretted it. This was no time to joke. She was finally opening up to him. Scully, in the meantime, shot to a seated position. “Forget I said anything, Mulder. It’s my problem. I can figure it out…”. Mulder moved to a seated position as well, directly across from her.

“I’m sorry Scully. That was my bad attempt at a joke. Thank you for opening up, really. I just wish you could see yourself the way others see you.”

“Come on Mulder,” she tried to move away but he reached for her hand and held the grip tightly.

“I’m serious, Scully. You are a beautiful woman. You don’t notice the way men, and truth be told women, look at you. At the bureau, at a crime scene, whenever we are out somewhere. You could have your pick of any number of guys. Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue, but it isn’t about the color; when you look at someone with your whole undivided attention, your eyes are piercing. And your hair. It is smooth, soft, and luminous. But Scully, your body, the way you carry yourself… you are the epitome of a woman. I mean, short of you filing a sexual harassment claim on me, Scully, you are sexy as hell.” It was Mulder’s turn to bite his lip, unsure of how far to open up. He’d already revealed so much. No time like the present. He took a breath, held it for a beat, and continued.

“Scully, you are everything a man could want in a woman, and if there is a man out there who says otherwise, well then he is a damn fool.” Scully smiled at him, but it was a muted smile compared to all of the other Scully smiles he’d memorized over the years. 

“Mulder, I don’t need your pity,” she began to say. He glared at her and then blurted, “it’s not pity Scully, I’m in love with you.” As soon as the words left his mouth he clamped his lips tight, realizing the possible fatal mistake he’d just made. Well she hadn’t run screaming for the hills and in fact, her hand was still in his, so he looked her in the eye and continued.

“I’ve been in love with you for a long time Scully, but I never wanted to, I was unsure how to tell you. You are my best friend, my partner, and I know I would inevitably mess it up. I couldn’t risk losing you. And then you asked me to help you with the IVF, so I guess now is as good a time as any,” he paused, letting the newly admitted information sink in. 

“Scully you are everything to me; everything I want in a partner and friend, and everything I would want in a woman. When I say you are sexy, I mean you are so incredibly sexy. Please do not doubt yourself in any area Scully, not your womanhood, not sex, not your ability to become a mother, because if there is anything I know about you Scully, it is that you excel in anything you put your mind to.” He tried to register the emotion on her face. She was quiet for a minute or two.

“Look Scully, if my little revelation makes you uncomfortable, or it is something you need to digest, I can go and give you time and space,” he said, attempting to get up from her bed. She held onto his hand tightly.

“Not pity?” she asked, finally looking into his eyes. He saw the formation of tears in her sparkly blue eyes. He shook his head and replied, “not pity.”

“Oh Mulder,” she whispered, “this is all so overwhelming. I have loved you for so long,” she admitted. “I didn’t want to be honest with myself, for what it sounds like for similar reasons you mentioned. I asked for your help with the IVF; I mean I could have had an anonymous donor, but well, when I thought of and pictured my children, at the end of the day,” she was rambling, “I could really only imagine them with… well, with you.” She looked at him again and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
Scully took a deep breath; it was not or never. She moved her face very close to Mulder’s, their noses just inches apart. “Mulder,” she whispered. She paused, took his hands and said, “make me feel whole.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut

It was like Mulder had been given the key to the chocolate factory! He grinned and slowly moved his lips to capture hers, taking her head into his hands. The moment their lips touched, Mulder could swear her felt the earth shift. So soft, so tender, so delicious, and so very Scully. He slowly opened mouth, pushing his tongue to her lips, waiting for her to grant him access. She didn’t need to be asked twice. She slowly opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue like an old friend. They explored each other's mouths, running tongues along lips and teeth, and over and under the roofs of their mouths. They sat there, kissing for what seemed like hours, holding each other’s faces in their hands. She nibbled his bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth to suck. She’d had many fantasies of that bottom lip of his. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and gave her several little short kisses. He then moved his lips to her cheek. They pulled away, both breathless but smiling.

“We don’t have to do this Scully,” he stated, “we can just be together, kiss, cuddle, hold each other tonight. There is plenty of time for intimacy later, but knowing what you have gone through these last few months, and especially tonight, focusing on the negative test… we can take our time.” He explained this with a throaty sexiness in his voice. He had to laugh though at the thought because he could not imagine going slower… It had already been 7 years for crying out loud.

“Mulder,” Scully countered, taking his face back in her hands, “I feel empty and broken and you are the only person on this planet who can help me find my way back together.” She bit her bottom lip, pulling it, rolling it between her teeth, as she did sometimes when the nervousness set in, or sometimes done completely out of habit. Mulder did not need to hear anymore. As much as he wanted to dive in and turn on warp speed, he realized this was more than just sex or even making love; it was healing. They needed to savor the moment.

His mouth went back to hers, as though pulled by a magnet, and his hands moved down her sides and under her pajama top, feeling her soft, velvety skin. Scully meanwhile ran her hands through his hair while he went to work unbuttoning each button on her top, slowly and steadily. She shrugged her top off her shoulders when the last button was free. He slowly reached for her breasts, which, to no surprise to Mulder, fit perfectly in his hands. He began to knead them and drag his fingers across her now hardened nipples. He dragged his lips down her neck and over her collarbone. Scully leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She let out a content sigh. She began to move her hands to his sweatpants, however Mulder grabbed her hands and stopped her.

“Not yet,” he whispered into her neck, alternating between nipping, kissing, and sucking on the delicate skin . He wanted nothing more than to mark her, so the whole world would know she was taken, however he knew she would probably shoot him again. 

“Mulder?” Scully questioned when he stopped her hands. He stopped her comment with a kiss, hands still palming her breasts.

“Shhh… just let me,” he explained, and that was all that was needed. Although he didn’t want her to engage just yet, she needed to feel him; feel and taste his skin. She bunched her hands at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking their heated and passionate kiss. 

Mulder meanwhile took the opportunity to run his hands down her velvety skin, down her torso, and onto her legs, kneading as his hands traveled. He reached to pull her pants down, dragging her panties as they went. Scully lifted her bottom for Mulder to pull them away. Unsure of what to do with her hands, Scully sank them in Mulder’s hair.

“You’re beautiful,” Mulder breathed taking in the sight before him, “the embodiment of a woman.” Scully blushed at the praise. None of her previous lovers had ever been so open with her about her image through their eyes. Leave it to Mulder, she thought. Lowering his mouth to her breast, he pulled a pink nipple into his mouth. He began to lick and suck, eliciting small moans from his partner, a sound better than any he’d ever heard before. He moved one hand, from the spot just below her breast, down to her delicate folds and he could immediately feel how aroused she was. He easily slid in one finger, then two, while using his thumb to circle around her clit, though not touching it, knowing that’s what she wanted most. 

“Oh god Mulder,” Scully panted. He wiggled his fingers and then gently pulled them out a bit, and then plunged them back in. He repeated that a few times, before withdrawing them and bringing them to his lips to lick her juices off, all the while staring straight into Scully’s eyes. He then proceeded to move down her body, licking and sucking as he went. Realizing where he was headed, Scully propped herself up on her elbows.

“Mulder, stop.” He halted in his tracks, mouth just below her navel. He scrunched his eyebrows, questioningly. 

“Mulder, I don’t want that right now. All I want is you, up here, with me. I want to feel you in me,” she purred. Mulder nodded and kissed her belly, all the way up, past her breasts, and to her lips. Breaking apart, he stood and pulled his sweats down, along with his boxers. Scully couldn’t help but stare, a blush creeping over her cheeks. Mulder, ever the man, puffed out his chest and gave a shit-eating grin, and then climbed back onto the bed. 

“You drive Scully,” he told her, kissing her lips again. He couldn’t get enough. “What do you want?” He rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

“You Mulder. I want you. I want you over, around, and in me,” she murmured. “I want to be surrounded by you” Mulder stretched himself over her waiting body. “I think I can handle that.” He captured her lips again and used one hand to guide himself to her entrance. He rubbed the tip of his pulsing cock over her slit, covering it in her essence. He pushed in, ever so slowly, inch by amazing inch. Once he was buried to the hilt, he stilled his movements, giving her time to adjust. In his mind, he had worried this would be awkward, but in the moment, the only thought he had was that he was home, where he was meant to be. Scully let out a content sigh. 

“Scully, you feel so amazing. Please don’t ever feel like you’re broken. You are perfect!” He kissed her nose, her eyes, and at last, her lips. Tears formed in her eyes; tears for her past, her present, and her future that she knew would now include Mulder forever, no matter what. Mulder noticed the tears and started kissing them away, rubbing his thumbs in her hair. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew they were cleansing tears. Eventually, he started moving slowly within her. It was relaxed and heavenly, not quite what Scully imagined, but so much better. Mulder found a steady rhythm and Scully’s moaning told him she was enjoying it. His hands moved back to her breasts, alternating between sucking them and her neck. Scully tried her damndest to reach Mulder’s perfectly sculpted ass. She silently cursed her short arms and settled for placing them on his back.

“Oh Mulder, yes” she gasped, nibbling at his lip. Mulder was close; it had been a long time and this felt better than anything he could ever dream about. He wanted nothing more than for Scully to fall over the edge with him, but he wasn’t going to last much longer. This was, after all, about her. He moved his hand to where they were joined and he began to circle her clit with his thumb.

“Jesus Mulder,” she shrieked, “I’m so close.”

“I love you so much Scully. Come with me,” he murmured into her ear. With one more thrust and swipe of her clit, Scully crested over the edge, yelling out Mulder’s names and some expletives she rarely used. Mulder followed close behind her.

“Oh Mulder, oh god,” she gasped, of fuck I love yoy so much.”

“Oh fuck Scully,” he yelled, continuing to pump into her, until they came down from their combined high. He collapsed over her, his arms supporting his weight, so as not to crush her. When he caught his breath, he went to roll off of her, but she locked her arms around him and held him in place and nuzzled her face into his neck. 

“Not yet,” she explained, “stay. I love this part, this feeling. Her lips moved over his pulse point and she licked and kissed him while her breathing returned to normal. Mulder rolled them, still connected, onto their sides.

“Scully, you could never be broken. You are an amazing partner and friend. You are a remarkable lover. Come hell or high water, you are going to be a phenomenal mother.”

“I love you Mulder,” she said, kissing him again.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered to her. She watched as he walked, naked, into her bathroom. She loved that he was comfortable walking around like that in her bedroom. Her heart felt like it could burst. He returned a minute later with a warm washcloth and he proceeded to clean her up, caressing gently. She thought she couldn’t love him any more. After disposing the cloth back in the bathroom, he came back to the room, got into bed, and curled around a drowsy Scully.  
“Thank you for making tonight a little more bearable. Thank you for making me feel…” she didn’t quite know the words. He kissed her back of the neck.

“You’ll stay the night?” she asked in a soft voice.

“I’d stay forever if you let me,” he countered. With that they fell into a dreamless sleep, surrounded by the scent of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... Mulder begins to process his feelings about the situation with help from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this short story that I could not get out of my head. Again, I have never been through the IVF process so I cannot speak to it... just what was in my head for the characters. Enjoy :-)

Mulder rolled over, the sun flooding into the bedroom. Initial panic set in, as he realized he was not on his couch or his bed. He bumped into something solid and at once relaxed, remembering the events of the previous evening. Opening one eye, he viewed her flaming hair splayed over her pillow, as she slept on her side, softly snoring. He could not believe what had taken place. In his wildest fantasies he could not have imagined the events of last night. Desperation, sadness, hope, and joy, all rolled into one. He looked at the bedside clock and was shocked to see it was already almost 9 am. He rarely slept straight through the night. Either he was more exhausted then he thought or… surely it had something to do with the person laying next to him. Running a hand through his hair and over his face, he slowly rolled out of bed, as quietly as he could, as to not wake his partner. He rooted around on the floor looking for his sweats. Locating them, he left the bedroom, venturing to the hall bathroom. Once done, he made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee.

Even though they hadn’t gotten around to eating last night, Mulder realized he still didn’t have much of an appetite. He exhaled, wondering what the day would bring. Regret? Certainly not on his part, but only god knows what was going on in Scully’s head. He knew the heartbreak of yesterday would bleed like an open wound today, tomorrow, and for the foreseeable future for that matter; not amount of love making would fix it. At least with it being the weekend he could continue to help Scully process and maybe even start processing his own grief. Hell, if it was up to Mulder, they wouldn’t leave the bed all weekend, and not even just for sexual reasons, though that would be great too. He selfishly just wanted Scully all to himself right now; to talk together about the IVF, cry together, make love. He was beginning to feel the IVF loss acutely. Probably not though, he mustered. Sure Scully shows a lot of vulnerability last night, but she wasn’t one to wallow. Talking about emotions and feelings just wasn’t her. As long as she did not start putting the walls up again, Mulder thought. However, maybe, just maybe, this was a change in the right direction, a change like last night. Mulder smiled for a brief second, remembering the feel of her quivering beneath him.

Mulder was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the key in Scully’s front door, or the interloper enter, until it was too late. 

“Fox!” a shocked Mrs. Scully exclaimed as she walked into her daughter’s apartment. See her work partner, standing in the kitchen in a pair of sweat and nothing else, Maggie Scully was taken aback; though only for about a second.

“Mrs. Scully,” Mulder jumped at the sight of her, his arms crossing protectively over his bare chest and a sheepish smile invading his face. “I uh, um…” Mulder stammered. Maggie raised an eyebrow. So that’s where Scully gets it form, Mulder thought amusingly. 

“Good morning Fox. It looks and smells like you have made coffee,” she responded quickly, taking off her coat and draping it over Scully’s couch. She dropped her purse on the floor right next to it. “Why don’t you go get a shirt and join me for a cup, since I am guessing that Dana is still sleeping,” she continued in a whisper, to emphasize her point. Mulder nodded his head and turned back to Scully’s room to retrieve his shirt. When he came back a minute later, Maggie had gotten two mugs from the cupboard and filled them with steaming coffee. She was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. He sat, wrapping his hands around his warm mug.

“I was worried,” Maggie explained, though Mulder realized the woman did not need to explain her presence in her own daughter’s home. Mulder on the other hand had a feeling he owed her an explanation… for his presence and state of undress…

I know she had an appointment with the doctor last night,” she continued. “I figured when I didn’t hear from her it was bad news and she wanted her space. But when I still hadn’t heard from her this morning I became worried so I got up and came here to check on her. Now I feel foolish because of course you are here taking care of her, giving her your support.” Maggie’s tone was not accurate, but rather full of understanding and compassion. Mulder was a little taken aback. He knew Scully and her mother were close, but Scully always held things so close to her heart. Mulder did not realize she shared with Maggie all about the IVF journey. As if reading his mind, Maggie continued.

“I was surprised when Dana told me she was going to go through with it. You know how closed off she can be, how close she holds things to her heart.” Mulder nodded, agreeing.

“Look at me rambling on. How are you doing with this Fox?” she questioned, looking into Mulder’s hazel eyes. 

“I’m sad for her. I told her not to give up hope,” he replied, honestly.

“And she shouldn’t,” Maggie acknowledged, “but what about you Fox? How are you feeling? If it had worked, it would have been your baby too.” He had always respected Maggie and even grown to love her over the years. In this moment, with that question on her lips, he felt a tightening and heaviness in his chest. Finally, he let a tear or two slip down his cheek. In that moment he knew she knew he was the donor. 

“She didn’t ask me to be a father, but for my DNA,” his eyes averting Maggie’s.

“Fox, you and I both know those may have been her words but that she wanted you in every sense in her child’s life.” Mulder nodded, his eyes still cast downward.

“I never really gave much thought to being a parent before. We’d talked about it once, on a case a long time ago, generally speaking. I didn’t have the best upbringing, certainly different from Scully’s. I don’t know if I would have been any good at being a father. “

“Some of the best fathers are the ones with absolutely no experience with children,” Maggie said warmly, smiling. She placed her hand over his.

“I didn’t really want to be a father, didn’t want kids, at least not until,” he paused, looking up at her.

“At least not until you fell in love with my daughter?” Mulder nodded. No sense in denying it now. Maggie gave Mulder’s hand a squeeze. 

“You will find a way Fox; you both will. You were meant to be parents. Together.”

At that moment, they heard a shuffling sound from Scully’s bedroom. The door cracked open but Mulder couldn’t see Scully. 

“Mulder,” Scully called, a bit seductively, “come back to bed.” A second later she appeared in the kitchen in only one of Mulder’s shirts and a pair of lace panties. She took in the sight in front of her and turned a shade of red Mulder had never seen before.

“Scully, look who came for a visit,” he said quickly before his partner could fit any more of her foot in her mouth.

“Mom,” she stammered, as though she was in high school and caught with her boyfriend. Okay, that was pretty much what this was, minus the high school part. Scully tried to pull Mulder’s shirt down further towards her feet. 

“Dana, go put on some pants and join Fox and I for coffee,” Maggie said, smirking, clearly enjoying her daughter’s discomfort. Scully did an about face towards her bedroom while Maggie and Mulder looked at each other, smiling.


End file.
